The invention is explained below merely by way of example using the example of the automotive industry and the production of motor vehicles; however, the statements made in this regard apply mutatis mutandis as appropriate to the production of any objects whose production involves a multiplicity of workflows being coordinated by a process control system.
The industrial production process for a motor vehicle is extremely complex and comprises both logistical and planning-oriented workflows as part of production planning, in which the required resources are ascertained, procured and distributed, and the technical workflows as part of production performance, in which a motor vehicle is actually manufactured.
During production performance, a multiplicity of production stages are passed through. In order to clarify the complexity of the production process for a motor vehicle, a few important stages are explained briefly below. Such important stages include, inter alia:
the foundry, in which cast parts, particularly the engine block, for example, are produced for the motor vehicle.
The press plant, in which the required sheet metal parts for the vehicle bodywork are manufactured.
Shell construction, in which the bodywork shell is formed from the sheet metal parts. Only shell construction is for its part divided into a multiplicity of substages in which individual subsections of the bodywork, such as the substructure, the doors or the like, are manufactured so as then to be assembled to form a vehicle bodywork.
The painting installation, in which the bodywork shell is provided with protection against corrosion and painted in multiple complex steps.
Chassis production, in which chassis-specific assemblies such as axles, cardan shafts, shock absorbers, brakes and the like are produced.
Interior fitting, in which all the components for the interior of the motor vehicle, such as paneling, roof lining, mats but also trim elements and operator control units, for example, are manufactured.
Exterior fitting, in which bumpers, exterior mirrors, trims and the like, for example, are produced.
Transmission manufacturing, where the vehicle-specific transmission is manufactured as required.
Engine manufacturing, where the engine for a particular motor vehicle is produced.
Vehicle assembly, in which the individual components and assemblies are finally assembled to produce the finished motor vehicle, which thereafter passes through yet another stage for quality control.
A process control system as cited at the outset is used to coordinate and monitor the complex production process for a motor vehicle at multiple system levels. A known variant of such a process control system is illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, in the form of a process control system 10. Known process control systems form an internal and self-contained system without a communication link to the outside.
This system comprises, as system levels, an ERP level 12, an MES level 14, a SCADA level 16 and a PLC level 18. Moreover, a manufacturing and production level 20 is illustrated that represents the process performance addressed above and is coordinated by the process control system 10 and is possibly part of the process control system 10.
The ERP level 12 forms the enterprise level, the task of which is, within the context of what is known as Enterprise Resource Planning, to plan and coordinate the procurement and distribution of resources that are required for perfect handling of the existing order.
The MES level 14, as works management level, forms what is known as the Manufacturing Execution System. This works management level communicates, inter alia, directly with the production level 20 and receives constant feedback therefrom about the ongoing process. The MES level 14 also uses and coordinates the available inventory at the same time and communicates with logistic centers and/or suppliers.
For the sake of completeness, FIG. 1 also shows the SCADA level 16 as the process management level and the PLC level 18 as the control level. SCADA stands for Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition; the SCADA level 16 forms a computer-based system for monitoring and controlling the technical processes that are performed during the production process. The PLC level 18 represents a programmable logic controller, which controls machines or installations in concrete terms.
The MES level 14, the SCADA level 16 and the PLC level 18 together form a process controller 22 for the manufacturing and production level 20.
The individual system levels communicate among one another and with one another, so that continuous interchange and collation of information about the planning status for a production line and a particular motor vehicle and the actual production status of the production line and the particular motor vehicle can take place.
The nowadays comprehensive equipment variants for motor vehicles mean that it has become established practice for motor vehicles no longer to be manufactured in advance and kept in stock in the sense of what is known as build to stock, but rather for individual motor vehicles to be manufactured according to the requirements of a customer order only after said order is received.
For the customers of motor vehicle manufacturers, the desire for individual equipment and configuration of the motor vehicle has increased steadily. Before a customer decides to buy a motor vehicle, he defines a multiplicity of configuration parameters for the motor vehicle.
The configuration parameters range from motorization with a choice of engine power and choice of transmission, i.e. petrol, diesel, electric or hybrid drive, through the type of tires, the color, the design of the upholstery, etc., as is known per se. Automobile manufacturers assist the customer in his decision for or against particular equipment features of the motor vehicle using configuration computer programs, what are known as configurators, which the customer can use to select different equipment variants and to compare them with one another. In so doing, the customer is also always provided with price information about the costs that are linked to a particular combination of equipment features.
If the customer decides to buy and has found his desired configuration for a motor vehicle, this is used to produce a customer order with a configuration data record that the process control system 10 then takes as a basis for integrating the ordered motor vehicle into the production process and coordinating the production process for this particular motor vehicle, and in so doing initiates the steps required for logistics and manufacture. In this case, the configuration data record reflects the configuration parameters selected and defined by the customer.
It has now been found that the multiplicity of configuration options mean that customers frequently have the desire to change the configuration of an ordered motor vehicle again even after the order has already been placed with the automobile manufacturer. As such, the color selected for the motor vehicle may no longer be perceived as appropriate for personal reasons, for example, or different motorization or another type of upholstery is desired after all.
A change of configuration can mean changing, erasing or adding configuration parameters. A change of a configuration parameter arises, for example, when, instead of the originally selected paint color red, the paint color white is chosen, or when an aluminum wheel rim is desired with a different design than that originally selected. If an external trim for the motor vehicle is no longer desired, for example, this means erasing a configuration parameter. Accordingly, a configuration parameter is added if the associated equipment feature had not yet been selected hitherto.